


The slit of your skirt

by inmyfavor



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmyfavor/pseuds/inmyfavor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peeta discovers the most beautiful girl while he is driving. The problem is that he gets distracted and crashes his car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The slit of your skirt

**Author's Note:**

> This is a song from "Estopa" The name in Spanish is "Por la raja de tu falda" I love flamenco rumba although this is not one of my favorite ones. I was listening to it in the car and I could not help but imagine these two. Soon the story was armed in my mind. Hope you like it.
> 
> Big, special thanks to my beta Tytania, for her patience and to work under pressure. This isn't my language, so trust me, she really works hard with me. :)

The slit of your skirt

I think today has all the possibilities of being a perfect day. The sky is blue and without clouds - the way I like it best. Everything went well from the moment I opened my eyes. My phone was ringing and when I answered, it was H. Abernathy. He said what we were waiting to hear, that we can play at his bar for the entire season. This ensures my income for four months, which gives me time to prepare my next painting exhibition without going hungry. As if this weren't enough good news, when I came out of my shower I got another call, this one was from "Hawthorne Auto Shop".

"Hi Mr. Mellark, this is Madge Undersee, I've got news about your car"

Finally!

Fucking "Hawthorne Auto Shop" - took them a month to fix it my car. Actually, a month and 23 phone calls to finally get the thing ready.

About a month ago I was just enjoying my orange Ford Escort. It's a bit old, I know, but it used to belong to my brother Rye. I love this car more than anything in the world because it was his. Rye died two years ago in a fire at the bakery and this thing is kind of a living memory for me. I'm riding it through town, trying to look for a place where I can exhibit my paintings. I'm stopped at a red light and I look around. To my left, I spot a delicate female figure who catches my attention. My eyes were glued to her for some reason. She is thin, small waisted, wearing a long braid that hangs over her shoulder. She's all soft curves and incredible calves framed by a black tight skirt that ends just above her knee. She must feel my gaze because she turns her face directly toward me.

Wow!

She is really attractive. She has gray, intense, penetrating eyes, I find myself lost in the depths of her gaze, no matter the distance. She is sucking a lollipop and I can not look away from her heart-shaped, full lips, grey eyes staring at me with that look of steel.

There is a shrill sound that shakes me from my reverie. A claxon.

Shit!

The traffic light is green now, and I was entranced watching this girl. I begin to move at the same time she turns around and I use the mirror to keep looking at her and fail to see that the black skirt in the back has a prominent opening, practically reaches her ass. And it appears to be a perfect ass.

She starts walking and I am mesmerized by the part of her tanned and toned legs that poke through the skirt every time she takes a step and by the gentle sway of her hips

BAM!

"W. .. what?"

"Fuck!"

I've hit a car.

Needless to say my car had to go to the garage. And I have not stopped thinking about that girl. I've drawn her, I dreamed of her, and during some of the one night stands that I had, I had to rely on the memory of the slit of her skirt, or her piercing gaze to reach my orgasm.

That skirt is part of a work uniform, she was wearing also a white shirt with a logo that I did not pay attention to. I had seen that uniform somewhere and I was going crazy trying to remember where I saw it.

Maybe that way I can go to that place and see that girl again, see if she is as stunningly beautiful as I remember. To bad I can't place where it belongs.

But I will not think about that. Today is a good day.

I made my favorite breakfast, bacon and eggs and orange juice.

I leave my house.

I get my car to the garage. Turns out that I owe less than I expected. This day just gets better and better.

I get to the bar and the rest of the band is already there, waiting for me. Finnick, the vocalist and my best friend is a little nervous and wants to check all the details obsessively. The owner is annoying too and grumpy. So there is no time to lose, and we start with the sound check. I'm the guitarist. I learned how to play when I was a kid and have been practicing ever since. I'm really not that good but I'm ok and this band is more about friendship than anything.

The people have been waiting for an hour now and they are not happy.

We started to play and the waitress begins to bring us shot after shot. I'm already a little dizzy. I don't know if I'm dreaming, or really drunk but after an hour and several shots something gets my attention in the audience.

Near the bar, her back to me, is a silhouette that looks familiar, the difference is that this time instead of a braid, her long hair cascades down her back. But what really catches my attention is a slit, so pronounced…a tight black skirt that covers a perfect body like a second skin. She flips and has a drink in her hand instead of a lollipop, but it's her. I fail to see the color of her eyes from my place on the stage, but it's her . And she is also looking directly at me.

My heart stops beating for a few seconds, I'm sure. My eyes are clouded. but I'm not hallucinating - she is real.

I try to finish my song as fast as I can without realizing that my mates have no knowledge of my intentions and everything ends in a disaster. I'm the guitarist but the drummer, bassist and singer should be aware of the end of the song. Instead my anxiety keeps me from thinking clearly, along with my drunkenness and possibly the joint of weed I smoke before I start playing. The point is that the two strings of my guitar break. The girl looks at me quizzically and I feel in my chest a desperation that I have never felt. I have the intention of getting off the stage and running after her but my colleagues come to ask what happened and I lose sight of her. She is leaving.

There is no trace of her at the bar.

Not on the street. Damn. I lost her again.

One more week has passed and I have not seen the girl with gray eyes. They were gray right? I'm not sure if I have seen the color of her eyes or if I dreamed. She was gorgeous, definitely ... and sexy as hell. But maybe my mind play a trick on me. I've been looking forward to her return to the bar. Maybe tonight's the night. I know she is not a regular because I ask everyone if they've had seen her and they all say is they don't know who I am talking about. When I ask Mr. Abernathy he only stares at me without answering anything. Strange man, that one.

Of course it is also hard for me to hope for her to return to hear a band whose guitarist is an ass who ruined his own guitar and the performance of the band itself.

I'm running late for tonight play. Finnick has called nonstop. I'm turning left at the corner of the street when...

BAM!

"What the fuck!" A fucking old Seat Panda that seems is about to fall apart in a thousand pieces has hit me. I try to get out of the car but the door is jammed as my car hit part of the rear left side door. I have to climb out the passenger side. I'm breathing fire.

My car will have to go back to the workshop. Good thing I'm not far from it.

"I can not believe my luck"

Finally, I'm out of the car. Trying to face the stupid driver who passed the red light. I kick the floor, pulling at my hair and take a deep breath. But I'm dead on my feet when I see a pair of gray eyes. A braid. And anger.

It's her.

I'm stunned - it's her! The crash, my car - I'm lost in my thinking when I feel that with both hands she gives me a hard shove in the chest.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What? You hit me!"

She looks confused and I just don't know what is going on anymore. My cell starts ringing crazy again. She is fuming. She must be crazy because she yells "I know! So what?" So what?

"So what?" I repeat incredulous. I don't know how to answer that. So she goes on.

"Are you hurt?" she asks

"Um, no"

"Ok. Me neither. Now we can focus on something else. Look at my car! My wonderful, precious car." Alright, now I know she is really nuts because that thing is hideous. And barely a car.

"Looks more like a rocomobile to me" According to the look of her face I know I hit a nerve with this statement. It wasn't fair but, hell, this woman is acting like it's my fault, though nothing prepares me for the look of hurt in her eyes. I feel like shit. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have" but she raises a hand to silence me. The guilty vanishes and I'm pissed again.

"Look, we have to fix this, I have something to do and I'm running late. "

"Yeah, we all have things to do. Just give me a second" God, this girl is irritating. She takes her phone and starts dialing, and I hear her say "Gale… Me again. I'm sorry but I'm going to need you to come back to the garage…..Yeah I know….I said I was sorry!" More silence "I hit some prick's car" she says covering her mouth, whispering. But I hear her. Prick? 

"Look, I'm calling the insurance company" I tell her.

Her eyes widen the size of giant marbles. It seems that fear overrides the anger. "Oh no, please. I don't think that's necessary. I'll fix this."

"Um, I don't know. I think the right thing would be to call an authority"

"My friend is the owner of Hawthorne Auto Shop. He will help us and he already knows your car right? I'll take care of everything I swear" I nod and wonder if I'll have in me to deny anything to this girl, especially when she looks at me like that.

"How do you know he knows my car?"

"Um, I work there?" She says pointing at her uniform. Opening her eyes and shaking her face, her body language screaming OBVIOUSLY at me. Of fucking course! That's where I saw the uniform. Mss. Undersee was always sitting on her desk but I do remember the shirt now with the freaking logo. I'm such an idiot! I guess I was always in too much of a hurry to notice.

"How come I never saw you there?" I ask her still recovering from my own stupidity.

She is frowning again. "Well I work in the morning. I guess hot shot band guitarists are used to sleep while the rest of us have to work" I don't tell her that I have what I call baker's hours and regardless how late I go to bed I'm up before six am. I prefer to focus in the fact that for some reason she has noticed me.

"And how do you know I'm a musician - that's not on the papers I signed at the garage" I tell her cockily. She is so flustered that I almost pity her. But Hawthorne chooses that moment to appear in his shining armor riding a tow truck. He at least has the grace to not saying anything when he realizes the orange Ford Escort is returning to the shop. He does smile mockingly though. The bastard.

"Hey Catnip!" He says shaking his head when he sees the state of her car. She walks hurriedly to him and hugs him. Catnip?

Another crane approaches and the driver is remarkably similar to the first one, only he looks a little younger. He approaches her and gives her a hug "Are you ok?"

"Yes, we both are. I got distracted"

"We'll fix this. The important thing is everyone is alright." The taller one answers.

They assure me that they will take care of everything and they also promises it won't take long. I should go, but I know by now Haymitch is replacing me on the stage again. He will give me hell for that later though I know he secretly loves to have the opportunity to perform again. The reasonable part of my mind is telling me that I know where she works now, that this time she is not going to be so hard to find, and Finnick keeps calling so I better go. I made a bold move before I go and ask her to join me for a beer.

"Are you crazy?" she asks dumbfounded.

"No need to be rude Catnip, I just think you may need one. I know I do." I try to sound noncommittal but I feel hurt for her rejection .

"It's Katniss" she sneers at me.

"Katniss? I'm sorry, its just that he call you that way and.."

"It is a nickname...You know what? Whatever. I have to take care of this. Thank you for agreeing to not call the insurance company by the way." she cuts.

I'm making a fool of myself. I have not a chance in hell with this girl. She actually finds me unpleasant. I didn't think she was this way. She hit me when I've being nothing but nice to her, I even help her and it's obvious she can't stand me. I don't need this.

"Um ... well ... see you Katniss" she scowls at me.

I don't know what is about this woman. I can't stop thinking about her. She doesn't like me in the slightest and yet, I can't stop myself from turning to the door while I'm playing. Waiting for her to appear. I must be a masochist.

Suddenly I need to blink several times to ensure what my eyes are seeing it's real. Fidgeting with her hands and biting her top lip is the girl with the long braid, gray eyes and black skirt.

She came. Am I dreaming? I find it impossible to look away until I finally can get down the stage. I walk to her "You came!"

She gives me a shy smile and I find myself melting.

"I wanted to apologize to you"

"Apologize?"

"As soon as you left, Gale and Rory were devoted to making me notice how rude I was with you and how nice you treated me. They practically pushed me away so I came to apologize to you. They're right. I was a bitch to you and I'm sorry."

"I'll tell you what" she looks at me expectantly and I go on "I'll accept your apology if you accept to sit down and have a few beers with me" She stares at me and after a few moments she agrees. I ask for two beers and we take a seat close to the bar.

"So Katniss, what's the deal with you not wanting to call the insurance company? If you don't mind me asking"

"I don't have one"

"Is that even legal?"

"I have no money for it. I like to think I don't need to waste money on that. I barely drive because I live two blocks from where I work and have my bike if I have to go further. Gale besides, being my boss is my best friend and he let me use the cranes if necessary. "

"Why have a car then?"

"It's not any car, it's THIS car. It has an emotional value for me. It used to belong to my father. He died five years ago."

"I can understand that." I nods.

"I think you deserve an explanation since you were such a gentleman even though I was a total bitch. It's just that car means a lot to me. As I said before it used to belong to my father. He was always saving money to fix that trash can, no matter how much it made mom pissed. It was his hobby, his favorite toy in the world. When he died, the thing was like a memory of him, sometimes I have the illusion that it still smells like him. We were so close and used to have a lot in common. I kind keep doing what he did. The little money I can save I use it to fix that car. Maybe it doesn't make sense but it's my way of being closer to him."

I'm dumbfounded by the similarity in our stories with cars. Rye used to love that Ford too. He saved money since we were kids, knowing mother would never help us to buy one. Tough love, she said. And she mean it in every possible sense. Rye saved every penny of his work at the bakery to buy his car and thereafter to pimp it, fix it or paint it. I tell her the story briefly to avoid make her feel bad for crash it.

"He decided to paint it that ugly orange color. According to him, girls should always turn to see him because of the color and then, they'll notice how striking and handsome was the driver. Rye and I were best friends so your story makes perfect sense to me," She stares at me when I say this and I'm lost in her eyes a few seconds until she blushes and looks away.

"Anyway, I' been having a hard time, my sister went to college and money is tighter than usual. I miss her so much it hurts. When I crashed your car I had some kind of crisis. I had to take it out on someone. I'm so sorry it was you"

"It's okay now, Katniss, really." She nods but I can tell she still feels bad about it.

"Katniss?"

"Yes?"

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to but how did you know where to find me?"

She blushes, she looks lovely like that. The atmosphere between us has changed "Um, I came here a while ago and saw you playing. I remembered who you were today after the crash."

"I remember you too" I tell her boldly "I saw you from the stage and I try to reach you and introduce myself that night but you were already gone. I'm surprised you remember me."

"Oh I remember everything about you," she says this with some feeling.

"What does that mean?"

"Well, I remember you had an accident that afternoon. I was waiting for my bus on the corner when you crash. You shouldn't be driving. It's like you have a grey cloud over you." She is mocking me now. But as long as she is smiling I don't care.

"Well, it's not like the last time was my fault"

She laughs softly "I also saw you broke your strings that night" She is full laughing at me now and her laughter is a sound to behold. I'm such a goner.

She looks straight into my eyes "Maybe you can walk me home instead of driving." I found myself fixated on the way she wets her bottom lip with her tongue, so fixated I almost miss what she said. Almost.

In a second I'm paying the bill, I'm standing from my chair and nodding like a crazy person.

It's a short way to her apartment and I feel more anxious with every step I take. I don't want this day to end.

"Thanks for walking with me Peeta" What is it with this girl that I find so difficult to ask her out. This has never happened to me before. I start babbling stupidly when I feel her hands pulling down my head.

"Just stop talking, Peeta," she whispers. I'm raising my eyebrows in complete shock when I feel soft, warm lips pressing into mine.

It takes seconds to reciprocate but afterwards, I'm in heaven. She explore my mouth with abandon and I'm to happy to let her. I can't get over the feeling of her mouth over mine. It's perfection. Her lips are delicious and I'm soon too dizzy to think. There is only sensation, only her. I put my hands on her waist and press her hard against my body, making sure she can feel the effect she is having on me. She moans and rubs her belly against my hardness. I growl between her lips and her tongue explores every inch of my mouth. When we finally stop for air, she is breathing hard, her hands still holding my face.

"Can I come in?" I ask stupidly, begging.

She takes a deep breath and says "I thought you'd never ask."

As she struggles with her keys to open the door I decided to get myself together and ask for her help in the difficult decision I been trying to make on my mind since I first saw her. "I have another question though"

She turns to me with doubt in her eyes. "What?"

She turns to me with doubt in her eyes.

"You see, I've been driving myself crazy attempting to decide how I will remove this skirt from your body if I ever had the chance. I constantly have two different scenarios in my mind.

In one of them I will taste your mouth slowly as my hands roam your soft curves, getting to know you, to feel you. Eventually I will kiss behind your ears, moving down to your jaw, licking your cleavage until I get to kiss your perfect breasts. My hands will find the back of your skirt while I keep sucking and kissing at your nipples. My fingers will struggle to pull down the zipper and pull that damn skirt down your body, so slowly until it falls to the floor along with your panties. I'll take a moment to admire your body before I take you in my arms and carry you to your bed and make you mine, slowly feeling every inch of you. 

The second scenery is as tempting as the first one. In it I will savagely kiss you until neither of us can breathe anymore, I'll push you against this same door as soon as you figure it out how to open it and I'll press your gorgeous body fully with mine, feeling it with my hands. Then I'll get on my knees and caress your toned legs upside down repeatedly until I get to the slit of your skirt,

I'll push the hem of your skirt up around your waist, lowering your panties with my teeth, leaving them at your feet and then I'll finally taste you. I bet you taste amazing. I will tease you relentlessly until the only relief you will find is in screaming my name in desperation pulling hard at my hair as I make you come. Twice. Only then I will have my way with you. What do you say Katniss?"

Who's the dizzy one now? She is opening and closing her mouth like a fish out of water and hurrying to open the door to her apartment as if she is on a mission.


End file.
